TMNT
This article is about the 2007 film. For the 1990 film see Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990 film). For the 2014 film see Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 film). TMNT (also known as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is a 2007 American computer-animated martial arts action adventure film written and directed by Kevin Munroe. Based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic book series, the film stars the voices of James Arnold Taylor, Nolan North, Mitchell Whitfield, Mikey Kelley, Chris Evans, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Mako, Kevin Smith, Patrick Stewart and Zhang Ziyi and is narrated by Laurence Fishburne. It is the first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film made with computer-generated imagery (CGI) created by Imagi Animation Studios as well as the first feature film in the franchise in 14 years. It is loosely connected to the original 1990-1993 trilogy. The film sees the four Turtles (Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo) grow apart after their final defeat of their archenemy the Shredder, when strange things are happening in New York City as ancient creatures threaten the world and the Turtles must reunite to save it. Plot Three thousand years ago, warlord Yaotl enters a portal into a parallel universe and becomes immortal, but his four generals are turned to stone. The portal also releases 13 immortal monsters that destroy his army and his enemies. In the present, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles have grown apart. After defeating the Shredder, Master Splinter has sent Leonardo to Central America for training, where he protects a village from bandits. Donatello works as an IT specialist, Michelangelo works as a birthday party entertainer called "Cowabunga Carl", and Raphael works at night as the vigilante "Nightwatcher". April O'Neil operates a company that locates and acquires relics for collectors, assisted by her boyfriend, Casey Jones. April travels to Central America for work and finds Leonardo, telling him that the Turtles have drifted apart. April returns to New York City with a statue for wealthy tycoon Max Winters. Leonardo also returns, and April and Casey deliver the statue to Winters. Winters hires Karai and the Foot Clan to search the city for the 13 monsters before the portal opens again. Raphael encounters Casey, who reveals his knowledge of Raphael's double identity and joins him in hunting criminals. Winters, who is actually Yaotl and is still immortal, reanimates his stone generals. Leonardo returns to the sewer lair, meeting Splinter. Splinter forbids the Turtles from fighting until they can act as a team again. While training, the Turtles encounter one of the 13 beasts, Bigfoot, battling the Foot Clan. The Turtles engage Bigfoot, going against Leonardo and Splinter's orders. When Raphael visits Casey, they encounter Vampire Succubor, one of the monsters and witness its capture by the Foot and the Stone Generals, who spot them. Raphael is knocked unconscious. Casey takes Raphael back to the apartment while April calls the Turtles for help and reveals the identities of Yaotl and his generals. After being revived, Raphael suggests they pursue Yaotl, but Leonardo forbids him to go until Splinter gives out the order. Raphael investigates alone. Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo plan their next move, while Donatello discovers the next portal will open over Winters' tower. Splinter tells Leonardo that his team is incomplete, and that he knows what he must do. After 11 monsters have been captured, General Aguila questions Yaotl's actions. The generals conspire to betray Yaotl, wanting to remain immortal. Raphael encounters the Jersey Devil, one of the remaining monsters but drives it off. Leonardo fights Raphael, but when he breaks Leonardo's swords, Raphael is forced to leave. The generals seize Leonardo, intending to substitute him for the 13th missing beast, and Raphael decides to make amends by rescuing Leonardo. As the portal opens, Yaotl discovers his generals' treachery, while Splinter and the Turtles, accompanied by Casey and April, fight their way through the Foot Clan cordon and breach the tower. Yaotl reveals the truth to the heroes: he wants to be free of his curse of immortality. The generals reveal that they wish to preserve their immortality, but also to use the portal to bring in more monsters to conquer the world. Having refused to betray Yaotl in exchange for serving the Generals, April, Casey and the Foot Clan work together, searching for the final monster, the Sea Monster, while the Turtles fight the generals. Splinter and Yaotl fight off numerous monsters emerging from the portal. April, Casey, and Karai arrive at the tower with the Sea Monster. The Sea Monster crashes into the Generals, dragging them into the portal before it closes. Karai warns them to enjoy their victory while it lasts, claiming they will soon contend with faces from their past, which the Turtles suspect to be the Shredder. She and the rest of the Foot Clan depart. Yaotl, now mortal, honors the Turtles and Splinter, thanking them for fulfilling his wish before dissipating. Splinter places Yaotl's helmet among his trophy collection, as well as Raphael's "Nightwatcher" helmet and Michelangelo's "Cowabunga Carl" head. As they return to their roles as the shadowy guardians of New York City, Raphael says that the Turtles will always be brothers. Cast * James Arnold Taylor as Leonardo, the oldest of the turtles * Nolan North as Raphael, the second oldest of the Turtles who has been operating as the vigilante Nightwatcher * Mitchell Whitfield as Donatello, the second youngest of the Turtles who has been operating as an IT tech support * Mikey Kelley as Michelangelo, the youngest of the Turtles who has been operating as birthday entertainer "Cowabunga Carl" * Chris Evans as Casey Jones, April's boyfriend who engages in crimefighting * Sarah Michelle Gellar as April O'Neil, a female friend of the Turtles who owns an antique shop * Mako Iwamatsu as Splinter, a mutant rat who is the Turtles' sensei * Patrick Stewart as Max Winters, a businessman who turned out to be the immortal warlord Yaotl * Zhang Ziyi as Karai, a female member of the Foot Clan * John DiMaggio as Colonel Santino, the leader of a group of South American bandits who has been extorting protection money from the local villagers * Kevin Michael Richardson as General Aguila, the leader of Yaotl's four generals (his name is Spanish for "eagle") * Paula Mattioli as General Serpiente, one of Yaotl's four generals (her name is Spanish for "snake") * Fred Tatasciore as General Gato, one of Yaotl's four generals (his name is Spanish for "cat") * Frank Welker as General Mono, one of Yaotl's generals (his name is Spanish for "monkey") * Kevin Smith as a diner cook, an unnamed cook at a diner where Nightwatcher fights the Jersey Devil6 * Laurence Fishburne as the narrator Gallery Trivia Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Films Category:2007